Secrets Which Could Kill a Man
by Lemonade -desu
Summary: Alfred, America, has a secret that he can't share with anyone else.  Otherwise there will be severe repercussions from a completely different universe that will come to destroy everyone but him. . .
1. Chapter 1

"No! That can't happen!" Alfred's voice echoed and reverberated throughout the abandoned construction site, his perch on a steel bar shaking.

"It's true. I still don't see why you care so much about the fate of others. In my race these emotions are a disease that they have to treat to make us normal again." The winged-cat lifted its paw and began to carefully groom itself, ambivalent towards what it had just dropped on Alfred.

"You! You're too cruel, Chaloem! You have no feelings, I. . . I'm going to save him, if it costs me my own life!" Alfred's once strong voice broke as he leapt off his perch, running out of the construction site.

"Why? Why are you the one who can save my universe, cursed with emotions?" Chaloem shook his head and split time to catch up with Alfred, stalking him.

_Don't be too late! Run faster!_ Alfred tried to wipe away the tears that where overflowing, making his azure eyes look like the sea, not the American sky. Rain started to drench his favorite bomber jacket and soak him down to his core, the rain fitting his emotions perfectly; his American country following how its personification felt.

The receptionist flashed him in, she was used to his rampages and his late arrivals. He dashed up the stairs, scaling floor after floor and not even stopping to catch his breath.

_If I'm such a hero why didn't I see this coming?_ Alfred pounded his fist against the 11th floor sign, angry with himself, but he kept running towards their meeting room.

He slammed the door open, his friends startled, and broke out into a run again, towards the windows and the enemy's target. Luckily he was just in time, early enough to save everyone.

He leapt, shielding Ivan with his body, and as he was speared lightning crackled outside.

Alfred screamed as the spear pierced his ribcage, going through and through.

But, you have to know that this only happened in seconds, Alfred's friends, everyone of them was frozen in their previous activities as he fell to the floor.

Chaloem shook his furry head. _ This will not work. I cannot have him bleed out here. _ He ripped the space open and dashed to Alfred's side, telling Alfred to remove the spear.

Blood soaked into the carpet and Alfred's bloody hand prints were no exception, staining the immaculate white carpet a scarlet red. He pulled out the spear as Chaloem instructed and his vision dimmed, Arthur's concerned face his last memory.

* * *

><p>Yay! I might finish this, even if it might be <em>really<em> hard. . . And yes it has a little basis from the anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magi:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" Pain shot up Alfred's abdomen and went all the way up to his shoulders, he craned his head to try to be able to see Chaloem.

"In the place where your universe was created, the Interstellar Gallery. I have something to explain to you."

"What is it?" Fear pierced Alfred's azure eyes, afraid Chaloem wanted him to repay all the knowledge that he had been gifted with.

"Do not do that ever again. If you ever endanger yourself for someone else like that again, we will be forced to terminate your Earth but take you with us. We will only be able to save you, none of your friends will be able to come with. None will be able to comprehend."

Alfred gulped and felt the coarse fabric under him dig into his skin, the raw wounds barely staying closed. "Are you still gonna tell me about these _events_?"

"Yes. I will continue to inform you of these so you can decide when to come to save our universe." Chaloem turned and his amber eyes pierced into Alfred's skull, his platinum coat shimmering in the morning light. He really looked like a character from one of Arthur's stories, except he would usually be the hero not the villain. Now Alfred could be the hero he always wanted to be.

_I don't want this fate. Why me? I'm a fail at being a hero, and I've never done anything right._

"If you do not believe in yourself what hope is there for my universe or even yours?"

There was truth in Chaloem's words, after all he had just saved Ivan and the rest of the UN from disaster and ruin, and if he didn't have faith in himself, "the last hope" was as good as dead. He sighed, his chest slowly moving up and down rhythmically, as he thought about this fact some more.

Finally, he decided.

"Take me back. Now. That's a command, Chaloem."

"Right away. Remember if you tell anyone, everyone is as good as dead."

"I know that, can we leave now?"

"You have reached the voicemail of Arthur- Get _out_ of my house Francis! Kirkland, please leave a message after the tone."

Alfred canceled the call as soon as the tone went off, upset that no one had their phones on. Chaloem turned to him and said, "The UN collapsed. They are recently trapped under the rubble."

Alfred broke out into a run, ambivalent towards the gash through his abdomen, and ran as fast as he could to the UN. When he got there, it was so close to when the accident happened that no reporters where even there, and he heard moans under the largest chunk of rubble, what sounded like all of the nations.

Using his super-strength, he pulled the crumbled wall piece from on top of them and laid it down a safe distance away, his wound weeping a little bit.

He leafed through the little rubble and almost cried at the amount of bodies, mostly unconscious, that lay there. The bodies were crumpled and their blood turning their clothing an appalling scarlet red. He could smell the salty blood in the air, he could feel it on his skin. Alfred turned towards Chaloem.

"Transport all of them to my house. Now.


End file.
